Current Mode Logic (CML) uses differential digital signaling to transmit data on chip and off chip. For example, CML may be used for transmitting data across at least one of printed circuit boards, networks on chip, and/or between dies and/or functional modules in a system on chip.
In differential signaling two complementary signals may be transmitted on paired wires. The data being transmitted is encoded into the difference between the complementary signals.
Reference numerals refer to like elements throughout the description and accompanying figures.